Dariunn Lerados
Dariunn Lerados was a Corellian Security Force agent. Born in 11 BBY in Coronet, the capital of Corellia, to Meleni Lerados and Zerid Lerados, Dariunn was raised as a proud Corellian. Once he reached the age of thirteen, he joined the CorSec academy, where he would be trained as a future agent of the organisation. At 20, he had been elevated to the rank of sergeant and been given his first off-world mission, which would take him to the planet of Orupia in search of the criminal Rhyley Stargazer. Following the crash landing on the ship on the planet surface and the decision for the stranded personnel to remain on Orupia, Dariunn has been living on this strange new world in the Corellian sector of the capital city, Pareen. =Biography= Early Years Mother, Father, Sister It was almost four years prior to Dariunn's birth that his mother and father were married. His mother, Meleni, was a secretary turned housewife, born and raised in Coronet, with patriotic Corellian parents and grandparents. Zerid, Dariunn's father, was originally from Onderon, with countless generations of pureblood Onderonian heritage, and worked as a managing director of a successful shipping and logistics business. He also had a sister, Rensa, who was one year his senior; a fact which, when coupled with their similar features, often meant the pair were mistaken for twins. On his mother's side, Dariunn's family were loyal to their homeworld but, at the same time, accepting of others who lived there, including the Onderonian businessman whom one of their family married. In contrast, Zerid's family were the complete opposite: selfish, wealthy and, at least on Onderon, powerful, with Dariunn's grandfather wielding a decent amount of influence in the governing of the planet. The Lerados family had roots in the upper-class of Onderon over 2,000 years old with, it was often rumoured, links as far back as the Naddists, almost four and a half thousand years ago. However, Dariunn's father had largely forsaken this heritage when he dared to marry outside of the Onderonian elite. Upbringing During his youth, Dariunn was educated at a local grammar school, being taught in various subjects such as maths, science and even being taught to speak High Galactic. Once he turned 13, Dariunn was enrolled in the CorSec academy, being trained, his parents hoped, as a future bureaucrat of the organisation. Little did they know that, due to his enjoyment of the physical training in the academy as well as his prowess in it, their son chose to adopt a more hands on role within the force, training to become a law enforcement officer instead. All was not perfect in the academy for a young Dariunn, however, as he soon earned the resentment of many of his peers, both due to his success during training as well as the priveleged upbringing he had received, something which many of those training alongside him had never experienced. Despite this setback, or perhaps as a result of it, Dariunn continued to train harder than ever over the years. Impressing the Boss The effort Dariunn put into his training as a CorSec operative would not go in vain. This was shown as he neared graduation from the academy, when his performance caught the eye of CorSec Major Alana Walden, who showed a keen interest in obtaining the recruit as a member of her department following his graduation. Given further reason to perform to his highest standard, Lerados showed an ever increasing ambition for making progress within the organisation. As a result of this hunger, he would become increasingly alienated from many of his peers, earning exponentially more resentment from them. His work paid of when, after five years, Dariunn graduated from the academy at the age of eighteen and was, as he hoped, selected for service in Walden's department. CorSec Operative Newbie Life in CorSec under Walden was just what Dariunn had expected. Missions given to the unit would see him travelling the whole planet and, ocassionally, over to Talus and Tralus. Such an enjoyment of his work further fuelled his work ethic, making him as ambitious as he had been during his training back in the academy, ambition which was put to good use by his commanding officer. Perhaps the most testing of the assignments given to Dariunn was his first largely solo investigation, in which he was tasked with tracking down a small-time crook who, when facing arrest by a CorSec officer had chosen to gun down the officer and flee for Talus. Eager to prove himself to his superiors, Lerados hunted down the murderer on Talus, weasling him out after weeks of investigation and discovering that he was attempting to join the Binayre, a small criminal orginsation of increasing notoriety in the Corellian sector. Determined to find the cop-killer and bring him to justice before he was able to disappear amongst the Binayre, Dariunn tracked down his target through a trail of contacts, all of whom were quick to betray the felon when threatened by a CorSec officer. With knowledge of the criminal's location, Dariunn was able to acquire the aid of the local department of officers to raid the small apartment the crooks were using as a hideout in Nashal. All would not go to plan, however, after his target was told that a CorSec agent was on his trail by one of the contacts Dariunn had intimidated for information, allowing the small band of crooks to prepare for a raid on their hideout. The agents hit the apartment hard and fast, but ran into resistance immediately as two of the six members of the group of criminals were sat on watch and were able to alert their comrades before being overwhelmed. Despite the setback, the CorSec operatives pushed on nonetheless, managing to disable and arrest those in the apartment after a long, almost lethal siege of the hideout, during which three of the five CorSec team were injured. Other cases taken on by Dariunn would vary, everything from disputes between neighbours to helping try and break down organised groups of criminals and thugs. It was tough, but satisfying work which Dariunn revelled in, relishing the challenge of hunting down these felons, thugs and delinquents and bringing them to justice. Time as a member of Walden's department would be short-lived, however, as the Major would go missing under mysterious circumstances in 7 ABY. The loss of one of Dariunn's most inspirational members of CorSec, as well as the subsequent lack of thorough investigation into the Major's disappearance, shook the young man's loyalty in the organisation heavily, causing him to truly question whether he was doing the right thing as a member of CorSec for the first time. He would soon have his attention turned to other matters when he was reassigned, this time to Bela Vistal under the command of Captain Vitala Baize. A New Leader During the first few months of his service in this new unit, things would be quite strange for Dariunn. First and foremost, rumours would be leaked through that Emperor Palpatine had been killed by the Rebel Alliance. They were told by Imperial representatives on Corellia, however, that these rumours were false and that the Emperor was still very much alive. So, with the news of the Battle of Endor hidden from them, CorSec continued with their work, unaware of the effort the New Republic and their sympathisers they were making to rid the Galaxy of the tyranny of the Empire, as well as the progress they were making towards these aims. Life was somewhat uneventful for Dariunn, other than receiving promotions which would see him rise to the rank of sergeant. Now almost 20 years old, he had begun to lose some of the drive he had known when being lead by Walden. However, this would begin to change as the young sergeant got to know his new commanding officer. Baize was able to re-kindle some of the fire which had resulted in Dariunn's high performance following his graduation. For the first time during his service in CorSec, Dariunn would be offered a mission completely outside of the Corellian sector, to the planet of Orupia to hunt down the traitor and criminal Rhyley Stargazer. Mission to Orupia To Catch a Traitor Stargazer, they were told, was the worst kind of criminal: a traitor to Corellia. The mission was given to them by Thrackan Sal-Solo, under the recommendation of ex-Imperial liason Major Kirtan Loor and would include them travelling to Orupia with politician Denjax Teppler accompanying them, in a bid to establish trade between the two governments, as well as bringing Stargazer back to Corellia to answer for his crimes. It sounded simple in theory. The reality, they would discover, was anything but. After arriving in the system, Teppler would open contact with Orupian princess, Kileo Dimoh, demanding that she hands over Stargazer, lest CorSec have to blockade the planet in an attempt to force the Orupians to hand the criminal over into their custody. Dimoh's defiance came as a surprise to the politician, when she refused to give up Rhyley. Further to this, sabotague performed on the CorSec corvette which, unbeknowst to them, was performed by Stargazer and an accomplice, Raedan Kitani, would spell disaster for the CorSec operatives. Crash Landing The sabotague to the corvette sent it plummeting towards the planet surface, after Stargazer and Kitani had infiltrated the ship and overloaded the core. Although the majority of the crew survived the crash, they were stranded on the planet, at the mercy of the Orupians. Worried for their safety, the CorSec personnel prepared for the worst as the Orupians came to recover the crew from the wreckage of the escape pods they used to escape the crippled vette. As they were lead back to the capital city, Pareen, Dariunn was left to wonder exactly what was in store for him and the rest of the Corellians with him. Negotiating A Peace To the surprise of all the captives, they were made to feel quite at home on the planet. The Orupians erected tents for them to live in as well as other facilities to use whilst Teppler and Baize met and negotiated with the royal family of Orupia and they waited for the closest CorSec fleet to come and bring them back to Corellia. Princess Dimoh was gradually able to talk Teppler round to aquit Stargazer and head back to Corellia without him and, in doing so, highlighted the corruption which riddled CorSec. Additionally, Teppler was able to persuade the Orupians to establish a Corellian sector within Pareen, offering the opportunity for Corellians to travel to Orupia and live there, building relations between the two governments and making trade easier. The Corellian sector would also serve as a haven for those persecuted by the Human League activisits on Corellia. Many of the Corellian refugees on Orupia were able to find work in the various private businesses in Pareen and elsewhere on the planet, whilst many became involved in civil service orientated organisations such as ParSec and Oru-Tekk Engineering, both of whom offered opportunities to refugees. So, with the two parties satisfied, the CorSec personnel were able to return to Corellia. Things could not, however, seem to return to normal for Dariunn in the aftermath of his mission to Orupia. Troubled Allegiances Influencial Captain Their journey to and from Orupia changed Baize. Dariunn's captain, once loyal through and through, was having doubts about her service to CorSec. Although she never brought it up, the mission had clearly shaken her. This had a knock on effect with many of the other members of the unit whose eyes had been opened by their visit to Orupia. The drop in morale wasn't helped by the news that Loor had left CorSec, returning to serve the Empire more directly on Coruscant after Ysanne Isard consolidated her power at the head of the Empire; though it came as no surprise to many in the organisation, evidence of the corruption CorSec was riddled with didn't help those returning from Orupia feel any more comfortable about working there. Day-by-day, life in the newly established Corellian sector on Orupia was becoming more and more appealing to those questioning their allegiance to the increasingly Sal-Solo controlled CorSec. This was not helped at all when Baize, becoming ever more disillusioned with CorSec, left for Orupia to find work there instead, leaving some seriously considering following suit. =Additional Information= Persona Personality Equipment Attire Armour Weapons Datapad Relationships Family Friends Allies Enemies Factions Lineage Mandalorian Crusaders Onderonian Elite Forgotten Heritage Family Tree =Behind the Scenes= Category:Human Category:NPCs